


i don't mind being alive

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Bisa saja dia mati setelah yang terjadi di Praha.





	

** i don’t mind being alive **

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Pairing** : Prussia/Hungary. **Genre** : Friendship/Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other note** : canon.

* * *

 

Prussia pernah mencium _nya_ suatu kali, saat cuaca mulai bermurah hati pada langit musim gugur Praha. Ketika itu Elena mengundurkan diri, Daniel berdalih, Ludwig pergi makan, Lovino bilangnya mencari alat pancing (suatu alasan yang tidak begitu bisa dipercaya, barangkali dia ada di suatu titik yang tak begitu jauh dengan binokuler), dan Feliciano mengejar kucing di pinggiran kota.

Prussia bukan orang yang akan mempersembahkan diri sembarangan. Dia berani berkata atas nama sejuta bintang dan seribu hari hujan, bahwa kehormatan adalah mahkota tertinggi. Baik untuknya maupun yang ingin ia berikan hati.

Dosa-dosa yang mengalir di venanya seperti terbasuh sempurna oleh oksigen yang menyusup ke berbagai arteri dan menggasak tubuhnya ketika napas di antara dua individu ditarik cepat.

Ia awalnya mengira Hungary akan menolak, mendorong dirinya atau mungkin segera menampar wajahnya. Tidak, tidak sesederhana itu logika bekerja. Hungary menerimanya dan seketika luntur sudah segala noda di balik bahu dan segala tembok tinggi serta tanjakan curam-terjal yang pernah menghalangi dua manusia-setengah-dewa itu.

Praha pernah menjadi baik padanya.

_Pernah_.

**#**

“Hei.” Di Wina kali itu. Peringatan berdirinya salah satu unit PBB. Mereka berdiri di tangga, pada sesi foto kedua setelah sesi milik para delegasi. “Ingat sesuatu di Praha?”

Dan Prussia tertawa. Lepas seperti anak panah pertama yang meluncur di pembuka Perang Tujuh Puluh Tahun. Bersemangat dan berapi-api.

Padahal sebuah ciuman tak mesti diingat seperti sebuah jilatan prominensa matahari.

“Dan Siberia?”

Prussia mulai mengitari kotak-kotak memori. Beberapa berupa peti berkarat dengan kunci yang tak tahu di mana. Mencari satu korelasi untuk dua hal yang saling memunggungi. Hangat dan beku.

Siberia. Apa yang pernah mengunci mereka berdua di sana? Barangkali hal yang tak pernah diingatnya lagi. Atau diinginkannya untuk muncul di lobus mana pun.

“Janji.”

Prussia mengusir degup-degup yang mulai menggerus rusuknya.

“Kau berjanji, setelah kita bebas dari Siberia, kita akan pergi bersama ke Praha. Memasuki Klementinum, menjamah Menara Astronomi.”

Fotografer masih bersiap-siap. Hungary masih punya waktu.

“Itu hal-hal sederhana yang menjadi cita-cita terbesarmu di dalam kabin kita di Siberia.”

“Mmm, hmmm.”

“Praha sudah kita lewati.” Hungary tak menyebutkan kepuasan yang terselip di balik terangkatnya dagunya. “Hal terbesar yang kautunggu sudah kita dapatkan. Mengejutkan melihatmu belum mati.”

Lagi-lagi, tawa Prussia meledak. Tak lucu di antara orang-orang yang berpakaian formal. “Tak hanya mimpi yang membuat seseorang tetap hidup.”

“Mmm, hmmm.”

Kekasih adalah rupa-rupa yang sama, Prussia mencatat. Ia mendengar nada yang sama barusan. Nyanyi-nyanyi ucapan yang bisa saja terdengar di suatu tempat di saat yang sama di berbagai belahan dunia, belasan juta kali sehari untuk sekian miliar manusia. Tetapi apakah yang sama menyenangkannya dengan mendengar itu dari seseorang yang melakukannya tanpa sadar?

“Prajurit-Masa-Lalu, kau melamun.”

“Oh, yeah, sampai di mana kita tadi?”

“Tak hanya mimpi yang membuat seseorang tetap hidup,” ulang Hungary. Nadanya masih hampir sama.

“Yak, benar. Tentu saja. Seseorang juga bisa hidup karena kenangan akan mimpi itu.”

_Dan_ , katanya dalam hati, sambil menaikkan simpul dasi merahnya dan bersiap karena mendengar aba-aba dari fotografer, _karena itulah aku ada di sini_.

**end.**


End file.
